Heightened Senses
by xBildenxSiexLachelnx
Summary: Dea experienced tragedy early on in life and it left her blind. She enjoys her handicap because she feels more alive and open than a lot of people. When she befriends the devil of Rikkaidai she sees more than she ever dreamed. AkayaxOC KiriharaxOC
1. Schools Hassles FG9908

**Heightened Senses**

Chapter 1: Schools Hassles

* * *

Suzoki, Dea

13

Choppy Brown Hair

Gray Eyes

Class 2-C

* * *

I walked down the halls of the school I attended, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. Rikkaidai for those who can never remember the full name. I was just like any other student, except I wasn't like any other student. I was blind, unlike those with working eyes. I was doomed to be blind by the age of four from a disease of the eye. I wore a teal headband over my left eye, mainly because I felt unique, since my looks might not be much. As far as I can remember I had brown hair and bright slate eyes, but my cousins say that my hair is a choppy mess and my eyes no longer sparkle and seem lifeless. I don't take it personally.

Though, sight was on my side. Not in the way of seeing color, but the fact that I could live a semi-normal life. I listened, I felt, I sensed. I could see everything around me, just not in the way that you do. I could get dressed and play sports... well, some of them. I have to avoid ones like basketball and American football seeing as I could never see something in midair. The one thing I knew I was best at though was dodging people in hall as I hurried to Geography before being rudely knocked down by someone.

...And yes...

It was their fault.

* * *

**Akaya's POV**[1]

I had been in a big hurry to get to Science, since I did not want to be late, again. I couldn't face another detention and miss Tennis practice. Of course, in my rush I ran right into a girl. She dropped a book and I bent down to get it as she sat up,"Gomen."

She took the book from me as I noticed that she did not run in fear. I was, after all, the "demon" boy. I was slightly confused, until I saw that her eye was dulled over- clearly stating that she was blind.

We both stood up,"It's fine, accidents happen."

She walked past me,"Ja ne."

* * *

**Dea's POV**

Accidents happen my ass.

Stupid kid should watch where he walks, and who he runs into. It was definetaly not a great first impression of him, but at least he didn't continue to walk.

I wanted to think positive about him seeing as I knew nothing more about him, but my thoughts were interrupted as the teacher set down a braille workesheet in front of me.

I sighed and began on the first problem, hoping that I could sponge out the answers.

When the bell rang I jumped up, eagerly wanting to get out of the class. It wasn't like I would use Geography anywhere else in my life. So, I continued on to my next class. A personal favorite, English.

I seemed to magically appear in the room and in my seat as the bell sounded and roll call began. I wondered why I felt this certain aura.

"Kirihara, Akaya."

"Here."

It came from a diagonal position just behind me. So, the boy was in my class. This could be inte-

"Suzoki, Dea."

"Na."

Stupid teacher, interrupting my thoughts.

We soon began class as I felt someones stare being bored into my head. I felt like I would snap on the person.

"Dea," I moved my head towards the voice of sensei,"will you read for us?"

I could hear a snicker or two as I just sat there,"Ano, Tsuki-sensei, the Braille/Kanji copies[2] have not come in yet."

I could hear more snickering as sensei was quiet- obviously embarrassed.

"Well, instead we will all read by ourselves. Now D-"

"She can share with me." I heard the voice of Akaya say as my eardrums picked up all of the sounds. His voice ringing and the teachers breathing changing as she ignored him.

"How about you pair up wi-"

I stood up,"It's fine with me."

And I walked back to Akaya's desk, sliding my chair next to him, leaving sensei to deal with my decision.

"So, what are we reading, Kirihara-san?"

"Um, 'Escape from the Grocery Store'[3]."

I turned my head to him and would have stared him down if I could know what my eyes were doing. It was silent until I spoke,"I would read, but I'm kind of blind."

* * *

**Akaya's POV**

I blushed slightly in embarrassment from her comment. I should have been paying attention.

I was glad that she was blind and could not see my blush.

"Okay,"

When I began reading- slowly as I should add- I began to regret saying she could read with me. I knew that English was my worst subject.

* * *

**Dea's POV**

I listened as he slowly read. I could tell he had some trouble, but at least he wasn't reading at 200km/h. I would have never followed or kept up.

"_Jim than turned and said let's go to the ve...ga..._"

I could hear him grunt in frustration. I spoke,"How do you spell it?"

"Hm? Um, _v-e-g-e-t-a-b-l-e_."

I smiled slightly,"Than it is _vegetable_."

"Oh, thank you Suzoki-chan."

I nodded as continued on.

Class ended sooner than I had wanted it too as I registered my thoughts- remembering that English was the last class of the day. I sat still, listening to everyone run around, though not the boy next to me.

"Saa, Kirihara-san."

"Hai, Suzoki-chan?"

"You understand that the bell just sounded, right?"

He seemed to pause before his seat scraped against the floor as he shot up,"I have tennis practice!"

He fumbled around with whatever he had and ran out of the room without even a simple goodbye.

His impression on me was wavering. Brat.

I stood up myself and felt something on the desk. It must have been Akaya's- though I knew not what it was.

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder- walking out the door and into the almost empty hallway. I remembered he said something about Tennis Practice, that meant that he was on the tennis team, no?

Well, than I'll just return it to him. I paused in the hall, no, I have a doctor's appointment. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, don't they have morning practice?

Than, this sheet of paper will just have to wait.

I turned on my heel and walked to the entrance gate where my father should have been waiting.

* * *

[1] This is something that I haven't tried much of, but Firegurl has- so I'll try to bring that in to some of the chapters I write.

[2] What would they use anyway?

[3] I've actually seen a book titles this :D.

This story was given to me by my friend on Quizilla, Firegurl9908. So, her initials will be posted on the chapters that have solely been written by her. That's like the first 5.

~Tai.


	2. Being Cocky FG9908

**Heightened Senses**

Chapter 2: Being Cocky

* * *

The next morning I left the house early, so as to find the tennis courts and give Akaya his paper. I used an excuse of school work, it seemed to gain my fathers approval and he let me walk to school.

The doctor's visit had been normal, as they all were. We just talked about what had happened and made sure that I was fit.

I had Cataracts from a personal trauma. I don't exactly have a great recollection of everything, but I don't mind. I grew up this way. The doctor had been talking about a surgery that could give me the ability of sight, but he was still unsure if I was able to undergo the procedure.

Not that I minded, I did not want to see the world for how ugly it is when I can be in the dark.

I heard the pick pocking of a familiar sport. It was obviously tennis. I walked up and stood a yard or two from the sound. I waited as someone spoke, obviously just walking up to me,"Is there anything I can help you with?"

He sounded kind enough,"I am looking for someone."

"Well, who may that b-"

"Oi! Yukimura-buchou!" Another voice came up, with a familiar aura. One that disgusted me,"Niou-baka[1]. I am busy talking here."

The aura stopped,"Suzoki?"

I continued to look to where the sound of tennis was coming from as I spoke back,"Yes, I still do not appreciate the prank you tried to pull on me."

"Ehehe... Still not over that?"

"You had a stupid reason for it, too."

"Saa, I already apologized for it all. I didn't mean to play a trick on someone who is-"

"Blind? Yes. Stupid? No. I still find the way you view me very annoying."

"We-"

The pocking stopped,"Suzoki-chan?"

I turned to the voice and walked up to it,"Kirihara-san."

"Hm?"

I held out the paper,"You left this in class. I figured that it may be important."

I felt him take the paper,"Ah! You found it! My slip!"

I heard as he yelled out and ran off,"Sanada-fukubuchou, I found my slip~!"

I smiled softly before Niou's voice interrupted my pleasentness once again,"How do you know seaweedhead?"

I turned on my heel- still holding my bag,"Ja ne, Yukimura-senpai... Niou-baka."

* * *

**Akaya's POV**

I walked back to wear Dea had previously been,"Nah, where did she go?"

Yukimura-senpai spoke,"Apparently Niou angered her."

I ran over to Niou,"Why did you make Suzoki-chan mad?"

He took the water bottle from his lips,"She angered herself. Not my fault she holds a grudge against me."

"Saa[2]?"

He hit me in the head,"Suzoki, that's who."

"Don't hit me!"

"So, how do you know her seaweedhead?"

"She is in my class."

"Obviously, but how did you meet her."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't," he put me into a headlock,"I'll do something."

I tried to get out as we both heard a yell,"Stop fooling around and get back to practicing you two!"

We both stood straight,"Hai, Sanada-fukubuchou!"

* * *

**Dea's POV**

I was still early even though I took my precious time walking to homeroom. I sat in my seat, not really wanting to be here today. Maybe we would have a substitute in a class.

I dozed off for the rest of class as far as I could tell.

When I did wake up it was time for the switch and I stood, heading on to my Math. Afterwards, seeing as math was no big deal- just numbers, I walked into Japanese.

I dreaded the class even though I was fluently speaking it. I wasn't the best at it. I would have much rather spoken English, but class was no longer avoidable seeing as sensei acknowledged my presence with a hello.

No skipping to day, than.

I place myself in my usual seat and waited for the torture to begin.

"Suzoki-chan?"

I looked to the familiar voice,"Kirihara-san?"

"What are you doing in the class?" His voice rang, getting louder as he got closer and took the seat next to mine.

"Um, doing what I have been for the first part of the school year. It's only the 3rd week after all."

"That means that we've had Japanese together this whole time?"

I put my pinky into my ear,"Saa, Kirihara-san, you can be much too loud."

"Aa, gomen."

I took my pinky out,"No, it's okay," I gave him a smile,"I like that about you."

* * *

**Akaya's POV**

I was once again glad that she was blind, seeing as my face had once again flushed.

She sure did know how to do a lot of things unintentionally. Well, at least she was nice, ne?

"Kirihara, Suzoki. Stop talking and pay attention!"

Dea said nothing, but turned her focus to sensei where as I responded,"Hai, Tachi-sensei."

I turned my focus to the lesson, seeing as this was one of my favorite subjects. Very enjoyable, unlike English.

I couldn't help but glance to Dea who seemed to look confused, the only given hint being her mouth forming into a frown. I couldn't help but wonder why she found it so hard.

Sensei soon handed out the days work and let us all get started- letting us speak quietly. This was not unusual for Tachi-sensei, but it was odd to go back to a class with less talking afterwards.

I turned to Dea, who had her Kanji/Braille worksheet. I wanted to say something, but she seemed to beat me to it.

* * *

**Dea's POV**

"Did you get today's lesson, Kirihara-san?" I said, pushing my hand through my unruly feeling hair.

"Yes actually."

"Ano," I paused- I wasn't one to ask for help often.

"Need help?"

I looked to him,"Don't sound so cocky."

Hmph, his impression was once again wavering. His bratty-self better be glad that the good overweighs the bad.

I was glad that when the bell rang Kirihara had given me some answers. That technically isn't asking for help.

I stayed seated- not wanting to go for lunch. I felt Akaya stand,"Suzoki-chan, what's the matter, ne?"

I didn't respond, but did stand up and toss my bag over my shoulder.

"Um, want to eat lunch with me today?"

I paused,"Arigatou, but not today Kirihara-san. I'm not fond of lunch."

"Okay, okay. See you in English!"

And he was off.

I turned to the right, the opposite direction of him, and to the front of the school. I sat on the bench by the front office and waited. I had my Japanese homework in front of me, but I knew that I was not going to work on it.

Instead I thought, about a lot.

I mainly pondered on why Akaya was so nice to me. I hadn't done anything special. Though, at the same time I felt like it was a feeling of exhilaration to be able to talk to someone normally.

Some would say that my good deeds have caught up with me, but I don't have many good deeds that are to be rewarded. Maybe I should just leave it as it is.

I heard the bell sound as many people shouted to others when running to class. I continued to sit on the bleacher, all I was missing was Physical Education. It was my personal take leave class. If I felt like not going I would be excused.

It left me to think, again. I shook my head and picked up my homework- maybe I should just start on this to clear my mind.

Oh. That worked so wonderfully.

Geography came and went.

It wasn't anything new, but as the bell rang I almost felt myself laugh- I would see Akaya in English.

I walked into the classroom- early from being only down the hall. I plopped down in my seat and took out the homework- second pocket in my small binder.

I set it on the desk, it was complete. Than I heard the boy,"Ehhh? That was homework?"

I turned to the voice, obviously it was Akaya.

"Did you not complete it, Kirihara-san?"

His silence was answer enough as I stuck out my paper,"At least get a few down."

"Nh? Bu-"

"Do it. You don't want a detention, right?"

He took the paper quickly, so he must have understood.

It didn't take him long to copy my answers and hand back the paper. The bell had rung a few minutes before, but Tsuki-sensei was busy with something.

"So, did you eat lunch, Suzoki-chan?"

I nodded. It would not be so hard to lie to this boy.

"Are you sure?"

I sighed,"Positive, Kirihara-san."

"Hm," he sounded to be in thought,"can you change the suffix you put on the end of m-"

"Class, quiet down. We are behind schedule today so let's begin."

Talking was inevitable even when we had to read our portion- seeing as my book order had finally come in.

* * *

**Akaya's POV**

Just as English had gotten a bit more exciting, it had reverted back to its old ways. I didn't need a detention so I couldn't sleep, but I didn't want to read the passage.

I glanced over to Dea, who's hand was quickly going over the dots in her book. She turned the page shortly after. Man, she could read like the wind!

I couldn't even get through a few sentences. Ugh.

Maybe I could get her to help me.

* * *

**Dea's POV**

I turned the page and finished up the passage. It was much simpler than I would have expected, making me wish there was something else to do.

Class continued on silently as the bell sounded- signaling the freedeom from classes. I closed my book- taking it up to sensei's desk. I turned around to leave, but hit someone.

"Neh! Gomen! Gomen!"

I looked up to the voice,"No, it was my fault Kirihara-san."

"No, mine."

I did not protest, at least he was honest.

It was silent for a moment until he broke it,"Saa, can we walk for a moment?"

I nodded, not like I had any rush today. We walked out the door as he continued to speak- me following his voice.

"I was wondering if you could, um, help... me."

I felt heat beat down on me as we left the building.

"Ano, with what?"

"With English."

I smiled,"Not so cocky now, ne~?"

"Naah! Suzoki-chan~!"

He yelled to me, letting out the suffix. I smiled,"When were you thinking about?"

"Ne, tomorrow after school. I don't have tennis practice tomorrow."

"Um, okay."

"Is it okay if we take the bus?"

"Saa, sure. I'll just have to tell my father."

I heard slight joy in his voice,"Yes, good. I need all the help I can get."

"Haha," I heard the pick pocking sound I had this morning,"I must be off now."

"Okay by- Wait!"

I turned,"Honto[3]?"

"I meant to finish asking you about the suffix you put on my na-"

"Akaya! You're late! Sanada-fukubuchou and Yukimura-buchou are looking for you!"

"Naa, hai, Jackal-senpai!"

He turned back to me, but I shoo'ed him off,"Don't get in trouble with your senpais now."

He sighed in defeat,"Bye Suzoki-chan."

"Ja ne, Kirihara-san."

* * *

[1] He tried to get her with a hose and honey. Quite odd if you ask me.

[2] Saa: Another version of 'who'. or just a noise people make.

[3] Honto: I'm thinking that's another form of 'what'.

Again written by Firegurl :]

~Tai.


	3. Unscheduled Trip to Seigaku FG9908

**Heightened Senses**

Chapter 3: Unscheduled Trip to Seigaku

* * *

My father took some convincing, but he finally allowed me to "tutor" Akaya and take the bus. As long as I got home safely. He took being protective to a whole new level. Leading him to driving me to school.

"Now, I want to meet this Kirihara."

"Father, you will eventually."

"I mean it."

I sighed,"I know, father."

"Call me dad."

I shook my head,"Iie, Otou-san."

With that, I stepped out of the car and walked into Rikkaidai.

I had a feeling that today would be odd.

* * *

The end of school came soon, seeing as Akaya dragged me out of it at break time. With it was tutoring Akaya, and my confusion. I thought back to the calendar and guessed that it was a Saturday, I think. Or was it Thursday? I don't remember.

"So, Kirihara-san. What exactly do you not get about English?"

We were currently walking to the bus stop.

"Uhh, well..."

"Everything."

I would have had a look of shock on my face if I was looking in a mirror, but it melted into a chuckle.

"Than I will have to see where you are."

"What?"

We stopped as the bus pulled up,"_You need to understand that English can be easy once you get the hang of it all_."

He was silent, probably out of confusion seeing as I had just spat out English at him.

"The cat crossed the road with the dog[1]?"

I chuckled,"We have a long way to go."

He sat down as I sat next to him in the seat.

Studying didn't last long as I heard him yawn. After that, he was long gone. I sighed, once again running a hand through my hair- realizing that I had no idea when we were supposed to get off.

A woman's voice rang throughout the bus,"It's almost the last stop. Please check your area to make sure you don't forget anything."

I heard no one else but Akaya's soft snore. This was not good- at this rate I would leave him behind by accident.

I stood up and felt the bus stop, the driver coming next to me,"Is he asleep?"

"Afraid so."

I shook Akaya,"Kirihara-san. Wake up."

"It's the last stop, sir, wake up. Last stop."

I heard him wake up,"Eh? Last stop?"

We got off as I heard the bus drive off.

"Are, this doesn't look familiar."

I wanted to hit the brat. Making us get lost.

"Where is this?"

"You don't know where we are?"

I said, trying to contain my anger.

"Aa-aa! Suzoki-chan! I forgot to tell you what stop I was!"

My fist shook with anger,"Kirihara-baka-san!"

"Ahh! Angry Suzoki-chan!"

He leaned against the wall,"Ack."

I looked to him,"Well, we might as well try to learn something."

"How so?"

"Like, um...have!"

"Have?"

"Yes, it has many uses. Name some for me."

He was silent. After a minute or two I stopped him,"Nevermind."

I sat next to him,"So, Geography would be starting right about now, ne?"

"Hm? Science for me."

"Ahaa."

He took out his phone. I looked to him.

"I'm going to call Yagyuu-senpai. I need to tell him what happened."

"Well, seems like I fell asleep and am now at a rival school."

I moved my head to him, what school is it?

"Eh? Practice game?"

I sighed, baka bratface.

"It's past noon already, so it's impossible."

"Where am I? Hmm... I wonder..."

I put my hand on the wall- hitting a metal plate with Kanji. I wanted to hit Akaya for not noticing it. Though, he finally turned to see it.

"Senpai I fou-"

There was a beeping noise from his phone as I once again shook in anger.

"He hung up on me."

I hit him wherever he was.

"Nya! Shoulder!"

"That's what you get Kirihara-baka-san."

He picked up whatever he had, probably his tennis bag and grabbed my hand,"Let's check this Seigaku out."

"Aaa! K-Kirihara-san~!"

"It's okay, okay."

I was defeated and dragged along.

I heard a faint pick pocking noise.

...They liked Tennis, too?

"Naa, Kirihara-san."

"Hai, Suzoki-chan?"

"You're looking for the courts, right?"

"Hai."

"They are that way." And I pointed to the sound, him eagerly pulling me along.

We soon stopped,"Heh, so this is Seigaku's tennis club."

The sound was annoying,"Naa, can w-"

"Heh, they're pretty good."

I shook in anger once more.

Baka Bratface.

"I wonder who Tezuka-san is."

I stopped,"Tezuka-san?"

"You know him?"

"Ne, iie. I was just repeating what you said."

"Naaa, Suzoki-chan don't scare me than."

Impression is wavering~.

Suddenly a woman walked up,"You called me old, right?"

"Ne?"

Stupid Akaya.

I hit him in the back,"Gomen for my idiotic friend here."

"At least she has manners."

She answered her phone, which rang, before yelling,"What? ! Are you serious Inoue-senpai? !"

With that she left- right after taking a picture apparently. I hit him again,"Baka. You've already caused trouble."

He ignored my comment,"I'm you're friend?"

"Saa, of course. What did you think you were?"

He laughed,"Haha. Just wondering."

He grabbed my hand again,"Well, let's find out who Tezuka-san is..."

He stepped forward as I felt a presence. I let go of his hand and hit him one again.

"Itai, Suzo-aahh..."

Great. We were noticed.

"You two don't look like students from Seigaku. Do you need something?"

I was about to respond, but Akaya put a hand over my mouth. Oooo. He was pushing it.

"There on to me already."

BAKA!

I heard someone notice us as Akaya tried to act all smooth and cool,"I guess it can't be helped. I'm Rikkaidai's junior ace..."

"...the famous Kirihara Akaya."

I wanted to hit him. BAKA! He was going to be pummeled.

"And my friend Suzoki-chan."

I mumbled,"Grrr...Bakabratface..."

"He's from Sanada."

I was still angry, but it wasn't as if I was going to explode somewhere were I wasn't familiar with my surroundings.

"I wonder what Kanagawa's representative wants with Seigaku."

Akaya began to laugh,"I came to do a little spying."

I wanted to hit him, but mumbled,"More like lie. Baka bratface slept through our stop."

I felt everyone stare at us as the word spy ran throughout the court.

I sighed. This was going to be a long while. I could be in English right now.

"That bastard!"

"Arai."

I heard from my right. This was such a hassle.

I than heard someone step up. I looked to my left to see a strong aura. Hm.

"What are you guys doing?:

"Oh, I found you. You're Tezuka-san, right? The one my senpais have an eye on."

I sighed once again. There was no need for this.

He walked away from me as I stood there,"You're the only one that defeated my senpais in the Kantou Districts last year."

I heard one of the previous boys try to stop him, but the baka was too busy.

He laughed,"I just want a match. It's okay, right?"

Ohohohoho... "Wait until Sanada-senpai hears about this."

Akay shot me a look, that I couldn't see, but turned focus back to Tezuka.

"People not in the club should leave."

I spoke up,"Gladly. Kirihara-san we need to get back to stu-"

"Come on, Tezuka-san. Just one set is fine. Don't be so strict."

I shook with anger once again, baka.

"You must be tired keeping up this face all the time."

Are? What face? Oh I feel left out now.

"Don't be so tough, eh?"

I actually anticipated his answer until I heard shuffling and turned quickly.

"Yo, don't be disrespecting out captain!"

Great.

Just flipping great.

"Just leave!"

"Arai, baka!"

But Akaya stopped the ball with a racket that seemingly came from nowhere. I walked up to where his aura was,"Can we just leave?"

"One minute, Suzoki-chan."

Grr...

I mumbled,"One minute ago I could have been in English, but noooo..."

"Can you not cut into our conversation."

"He lightly fielded my serve..."

Yup, this was going somewhere bad fast.

"I'm not saying we're going to go all out."

I moved my head back up to Akaya. Hm, I never did actually "watch" him play tennis before.

"Just want to play this through, one ball at a time. This is a bad atmosphere...I'm going to crush you!"

Ugh, cocky brat.

Than he changed the mood,"Just kidding. No is no. Can't help that."

Oh no, that was just the sign for trouble.

"Oi, you in the back! Here's your ball!"

He than hit it back. Though, what followed didn't sound like anything good.

I heard yelps and screams from everything as a tennis ball hit my foot. I shook with anger and hit Akaya,"Kirihara-baka-san! You created a domino effect! That's what you get for acting so cocky!"

"Oi, oi. This doesn't look good... Suzoki-chan..."

I growled,"If I could see what was going on you would be dead..."

Fssshhhh...[2]

I heard that noise. It didn't sound so good.

I heard Akaya sneak away step by step. I turned and grabbed my head slightly, freaking out,"Nya! Ch-Chotto Matte, Kirihara-san! Which way did you run? I'm not familiar with this place!"

"Naa! Sumimasen, Suzoki-chan!"

He ran back and grabbed my hand and we ran off, away from the brewing chaos. I heard in the distance,"Everyone! 30 laps around the field!"

We continued to run,"Kirihara-baka-san! Do you know where we're going?"

"Kind of!"

Naaa! We were doomed!

* * *

**At Seigaku**

"Saa, Oishi-san."

"Yes, Fuji-kun?"

"Wasn't that girl blind?"

"Naa, now that I think back to it, she was."

"I just wonder why that natinonal level team was here."

Inui cut in,"Apparently it was all an accident as the girl said."

"Hm?"

"Just a big accident."

* * *

**Dea's POV**

"This is a big school. I got lost."

I glared at Akaya, who pulled me along as he turned.

"Saa, sorry for yelling at you earlier Kirihara-san."

"Iie, it's okay. It was my fault anyway."

"...Yea," I smiled lightly,"you're right."

"Na. So mean at times, Suzoki-chan."

"Haha, friends are for that."

Akaya suddenly ran into a kid as I was also sent flying down.

I shot back up,"Augh! Kirihara-baka-san! Watch where you walk! You must have started walking late or something! Two left feet!"

And I stomped off, taking my own guess at where the exit was.

A minute later I heard a yell,"Suzoki-chan! You found the way out!"

"You make it sound li- nevermind."

* * *

We got onto the bus- finally on our way home.

We sat down.

"Saa, sorry again Kiri-"

"Iie. It's okay, once again. It was my fault."

I nodded,"Yup, you're right. It usually is."

"Naaa, Suzoki-chan~."

"Hahaha..."

Soon enough I heard the voice once again echo,"Next stop is Rikkaidai, Rikkaidai."

I smiled,"I need to get home."

I looked to my right, no response. I shook him,"Kirihara-san?"

Asleep. Again.

"BAKA!"

"Itai! Suzoki-chaaannnn~!"

* * *

[1] Akaya just sucks at English that much :]

[2] Kaidoh :DDDD!

~Tai.


	4. Lunch with the Senpais FG9908

**Heightened Senses**

Chapter 4: Lunch with the Senpais

* * *

The next few days, I rode the bus to school and back home. It was pretty interesting. I would "see" Akaya on a random day of the week whether he slept in or did not have morning practice.

My father had about blown a gasket when I came home a little late, yelling on about how he wants to meet Akaya soon seeing as he kept me out so late.

I told him soon. Soon, though that still may be too close.

I was currently taking the bus to school. To say the truth- I had begun to dislike the school and hoped that there would be short, but plentiful, pleasent moments in my day.

Of course, I had not meant this literally. So, than why was I currently being dragged by Akaya down the hall for lunch?

Well...

* * *

"Suzoki-chan! Thank you so much for not telling Sanada-fukubuchou!"

"You didn't deserve that much trouble, now."

"Still so mean."

"You're the mean one."

He was quiet for a moment. Had I hit a soft spot?

"Kirihara-san?"

"Do you want to eat lunch with me today?"

"Eh? Um, I don't think so."

"Well, too bad. You are."

"Eh? As if!"

He grabbed me and pulled me down the hall away from the class I dreaded.

* * *

Yeah, if only I had mind powers.

He would be dust.

"Aa! Yukimura-buchou!"

"Yes, Kirihara-san?"

"Can Suzoki-chan sit with us today?"

I could feel many pairs of eyes on me. Man, I felt left out... again!

"Uh, of course."

I felt myself being sat down in a spot by the wall. Man, this was uncomfortable.

I felt a hand on my shoulder,"Senpais, this is Suzoki, Dea!"

"Chisu[1]."

"Suzoki-chan, this is Yukimura Seiichi,"

"It is nice to meet you."

"Sanada Genichirou,"

"Hm."

"Marui Bunta,"

"Nya! You're so cuuuuute!"

"Jackal Kuwahara,"

"Hello."

"Hiroshi Yagyuu,"

"This is a pleasure."

"Rengi Yanagi,"

"Well."

"and-"

"Niou-baka." I said turning my head to the quiet one in front of me.

"Suzoki."

He stood up growling as I did, too.

"Cool it hothead!" I yelled.

"You cool it, Suzoki!"

"I'll pummel you!"

"Good luck!"

"Ahh!"

Akaya grabbed me and sat me down,"I see what she means when she says you start it, Niou-senpai."

"Eh? Don't take her side, seaweedhead!"

I mumbled,"Got what was coming to you."

"So," I looked to the voice of Yukimura,"the Prefectuals are coming up soon."

Sanada spoke,"We still need to get the line up set."

"Hai, hai!" I heard an energetic voice, probably that Marui guy.

"Are you going to come to the matches, Suzoki-chan?" I turned to my right, acknowledging Akaya.

"I guess so. Not that I've ever been before."

"You've never been? Deprived! Poor, deprivation!" And I was tackled down by what I once again guessed was Marui.

"Marui-senpai?"

"Zoki-chan[2]! Deprived!"

"Marui-senpai?" I once again tried.

"Nooo~!"

"Marui-senpai!"

He stopped and looked at me,"Are?"

"Can you please let me go?"

"Hai, Zoki-chan!"

* * *

**Akaya's POV**

I glared slightly at Marui as he helped up Dea, who he had just tackled down. I don't know why I was getting so angry at him for doing that. I shrugged it off. It's nothing at all.

"Kirihara-san..."

"Hm?"

"Did you finish your English?"

I deadpanned as Niou and Jackal laughed at me.

"Saa, Kirihara-san," she stood up,"we'll have to meet up about your English again."

She began to walk off,"But let's hope it doesn't end up like last time."

Her dull eyes showed no emotion, but her facial muscles screamed at me with glares.

"Why does Akaya get the cutie?" Marui whined as I ignored him.

"So, what did happen exactly Akaya?" Jackal asked me.

I paused and laughed,"Ahaha, nothing at all."

Niou leaned back,"Didn't sound like nothing to m-Wah!"

And he fell off his seat. I started to laugh, he deserved it.

* * *

[1] Chisu: Yo.

[2] Zoki-chan XD.

I love Akaya's bits of jealousy in this :P

~Tai.


	5. Seigaku Troubles FG9908

**Heightened Senses**

Chapter 5: Seigaku Troubles

* * *

I was once again taking the bus to school, nevermind that it was much more crowded than usual. When I heard the stop for school I moved to the door, but couldn't find it or anything. I was pushed back as the bus stopped and began to take leave once again.

I slumped down into my seat, ugh. Here I go again.

Why does this always seem to happen?

At least it was Saturday... I wouldn't be missing much.

I was going to get off at the next stop, but I couldn't hear the tone from all of the yelling. So, by the time I did get off- it was the last stop. I sighed as the bus driver spoke at me,"Haha, out here again, eh?"

I growled,"Yeah, and this time I don't have baka."

I stepped off and found the wall and the steel writing. Yup, same place. Man, it makes me wish that he was here.

I walked through the entrance, not really caring that I wore a Rikkaidai uniform. They would see more of me. I had no idea why, but I continued to go in- looking for something. I mean, why would I? We got lost in here last time.

I suddenly hit a chain-link fence.

"Itai..."

I put my hand on the fence and followed it to an opening and walked it- sitting against the chain-link fence along the inside.

"I'll just wait here...it won't take long."

Though, I was wrong. It was a long time before anyone noticed me.

* * *

"Hm, Oishi! Look at this!"

I moved my head around, I guess I fell asleep.

"Nani? Wasn't she here awhile ago?"

"She was, nya?"

"Yes."

I continued to sit,"What time is it?"

"Uh, 3:21."

I sighed,"Kuso[1]..."

I missed all day and now I had to worry about my father finding out.

"Is there a problem over here?" There was an aura next to the voice that told me the time. He seemed evil in a slight way.

"Hm? It's the Rikkaidai girl."

I stood up,"I have a name. It's Suzoki, Dea."

"Nya, nya! I'm Eiji!"

I turned to the energetic voie. Not another Marui...

I heard a whistling noise and moved my head in the slightest bit as the whistling noise missed me and hit the chain-link fence. I turned to the source.

"What are you doing here again, Rikkai? I thought I said to get lost?"

I stomped to the voice. His aura was dark and blended in with my mind, but he was still easy to pick out. I stood in front of him.

"O-Oi! G-Get away!"

"Tell me why you hit a tennis ball at my face."

"Because you're from the enemy school!"

I turned,"Saa, better than a reason Niou-baka or Jackal-senpai would give."

I walked to the way I came from- though ran straight into someone's chest.

* * *

**Tezuka's POV**[2]

I walked onto the court to see a commotion between Arai and the girl from Rikkai. I began to walk over there when the girl turned and walked right into me. I looked at her as she fell back into the ground. Her visible eye was dulled over- stating that she was blind.

She moved her head up, as if knowing I was there,"Tezuka-san? Why are you just standing there?"

"Why are you back on our courts?"

"Saa," she said as she stood,"I missed my stop on the bus and forgot to get off. I once again ended up here, but this time I am free of Kirihara-san."

"I ask that you please leave the courts."

"Ano, I would," she pushed her hand through her messy hair,"but I got lost the last time I tried to leave. I don't know if I could do it all again seeing as my eyes are gone."

By eyes she obviously meant Akaya.

"Oishi."

"Hai, Tezuka-buchou."

* * *

**Dea's POV**

Tezuka's aura was strong. It almost made me frightened, but I say almost because his aura speaks out. He is not what he seems. This "Oishi" brought me to a bench,"Is it okay if you wait til the end of our practice to leave?"

I nodded, it didn't seem so bad.

"Zoki-chan!"

Oh no, he was another Marui.

"Can you watch me play tennis, nya?"

I tilted my head to the voice,"Sorry Marui-san, I am afraid that I can only listen."

I paused,"I mean, Eiji-san! Gomen."

"Nyaaaa. What do you mean?"

"She's blind, Eiji."

"She is? How can you tell?"

I could feel him get closer.

"Eiji, she needs room to breath."

I nodded to the nameless voice.

"My name is Fuji Syuusuke by the way."

"It is nice to meet you Fuji-san. I am Suzoki, Dea."

"Pleasure."

So, he was a tensai? That was what I had heard from the commotion at school.

It was quiet as I was finally able to sit in my silence, of course with the pick pocking sound of the tennis rackets hitting the tennis ball.

"Ano? You again?"

I turned to the premature voice.

"What do you mean, Echizen? You weren't here for that dilemma!"

Echizen? The one that Akaya went on and on about?

"Fsssshhhh... You're too loud."

"What was that Mamushi[3]? !"

"Fsshhhh..."

Ahhh, the snake slithers in.

I sighed. Seigaku's team reminded me of Rikkaidai's... making me regret accidently missing.

"Hey! I don't think I introduced myself when you were here! Name's Momoshiro Takeshi!"

I nodded, not responding.

The loud one yelled at the snake guy,"Introduce yourself!"

"Baka... Kaidoh Kaoru."

I nodded once again and spoke,"You're right. He is loud."

"Eh?"

I heard a snicker as the two began to argue again.

I felt the bench move.

I turned my head to the aura,"You are Echizen, I take it?"

"Hai."

I moved my head back to it's original position,"You sure have cause a lot of fuss with Kirihara-san. He wouldn't shut up about you for all of Japanese and English. I almost lopped his head off."

I heard a snicker before the regulars were all called away. Man, this was boring. I'd rather be doing my Japanese studies.

And thats saying something.

I was finally told to get up when the regulars finally dispersed. I had never felt so relieved in my entire life. They were amusing, but I guess that without sight it just doesn't make as much sense.

I stood as Tezuka began to walk. I grabbed his tennis bag and followed.

* * *

**Tezuka's POV**

I walked slowly as Dea held onto the end of my tennis bag- obviously not wanting to get lost or anything. I expected it all to be quiet until she spoke up,"Tezuka-san..."

"Hai?"

"What exactly is Tennis?"

I was confused and did not know how to answer. I was at first wondering who would ask such a thing, but I remembered that she was blind.

"Tennis is a no contact sport played between two players (singles) or between two teams of two players each (doubles). Each player uses a strung racket to strike a hollow rubber ball covered with felt over a net into the opponent's court[4]."

She was silent as I glanced back.

"Ano, I guess I get what you mean."

I might have just confused her more.

We arrived at the station for her to get home and she let go of my bag. We both waited.

"Tezuka-san, why are you waiting here with me?"

"I ride the bus home, too."

* * *

**Dea's POV**

Oh, I guess that makes sense.

I sighed and moved my head up,"Hopefully I don't end up out here again. I should try and stay on my side of the region, haha."

I had no response, so I just closed my mouth. I heard the bus pull up and got on, showing the driver my bus pass- signaling that I did not need to pay.

I sat down in an empty seat, the seat next to me apparently taken by Tezuka,"Tezuka-san, do you think the subway is faster?"

I got no response, so I went back to a subject I figured he was more comfortable with, Tennis.

He told me answers to things I would have never asked, and it actually seemed interesting. When the bus stopped for the 3rd time Tezuka stood.

"Well, Ja ne, Tezuka-san. I guess I may see you some other time with Tennis."

"Maybe so, Suzoki-san."

* * *

[1] Kuso: Damn.

[2] Tezuka's POV :DD!

[3] Mamushi: Viper, I guess. Ahaha

[4] Wikipedia definition... Thank you Tezuka XD.

This was the last chapter written by my friend, so the rest will be by me. I hope to do really great :D!

~Tai.


	6. Recovering Days

**Heightened Senses**

Chapter 6: Recovering Days

* * *

I yawned loudly as I boarded the bus, sitting in a seat next to the door so that when my stop came I would not once again miss it. I kept my bag on my shoulder and folded my hands on my blue school outfit. I had missed school on Saturday, but I was sure that I could make up anything that I missed today, May 19th.

The bus once again stopped and the doors opened. I listened to the people get on and the seat next to me become filled.

"Suzoki-chan?"

I looked up to the voice of Kirihara,"Ohayo, Kirihara-san."

I felt his arm fold around my shoulder,"I missed you on Saturday- English was horrible!"

I shook my head and slightly moved him away,"Aha, I had some trouble getting out of the jhouse, sorry about not being at school."

"Naa, it's not your fault."

I nodded. We both sat there in the silence as we continued on our way to school.

* * *

**Akaya's POV**

There was something different about Dea today, though I couldn't put my finger on what it was. I watched as she stared forward, or, um, however you would describe it. I noticed that our stop was coming up and pulled on the string, the bus slowly coming to a stop. I grabbed Dea's hand and we both got off of the bus.

Neither of us said anything as we made our way onto campus. I smiled, it was nice to have someone to talk to in my grade.

"Hey, looks like Seaweedhead's got a girl, eh? Who is i- Suzoki?"

* * *

**Dea's POV**

I turned to the voice that belonged to Niou,"What are you babbling about, baka?"

"You and Kirihara? Seriously?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Um, don't you plainly see that you two are holding hands?"

I ignored the fact that he once again forgot that I was blind and felt that my hand was in Kirihara's. I moved it,"Well, now it isn't."

I turned away from the two,"I'll see you in Japanese, Kirihara-san."

I gripped my hair as I walked from Math into Japanese, I was feeling so irritated today. I plopped into my seat after having some trouble finding it because of the desks being moved around the room. There was a desk facing mine that soon became occupied by my friend.

"Hey, Suzoki-chan."

I smiled to him,"Hello, Kirihara-san."

Tachi-sensei told us that we were beginning some activity today that we would work on throughout the week. I was slightly angry that I would probably need help with it, but I would find a way to work this all out.

"So, do you get any of this?"

"If you could explain to me what the project is than maybe I could tell you if I get any of it."

"I'll take that as a no."

I tried my best to give him an angry look, he was a real pest sometimes.

"Aa, you look different today, Suzoki-chan."

I stopped trying to give him an angry look and rose an eyebrow,"What do you mean?"

* * *

**Akaya's POV**

I moved my eyes away from Dea, trying to think of how to word my sentence. How was she different today? Well, I don't know.

"I don't know, you just seem different today."

She twisted her mouth and tapped her purple nails on my sheet of paper from this class,"Well, can you explain to me what this project means if you don't know what's different about me?"

I smiled to her,"Sure. Well, let's see... Um..."

She sighed and put her hand on her forehead,"Hopeless."

That was what was different. She was sighing more, not being as angry,"That's it."

"What's it?"

"You're not getting as angry with me like you usually do."

"What?"

"Yea, usually you're calling me a baka. You're not today." I said as a matter of factly. I was proud in finding out what was so differe-

"Itai!" I shouted and gripped my upper arm from the pinch that Dea had given me.

I hissed out air, it had really hurt with her long nails,"Fu-"

"Kirihara! Suzoki!"

"Hai?" I heard Dea ask as I did my best not to curse with sensei right there. I had done that before and I didn't enjoy detention.

* * *

**Dea's POV**

"Do you two need to be split up?"

Sensei sounded quite angry. I could feel the whatever-it-was coming off of Akaya. He better not do anything stupid.

"Nope! But neither of us get what this is."

Well, there goes the not being stupid thing.

Sensei went on to explain the project with some details, but not many. We were to write a paper on a thing in Japan, geographical or cultural, and than make a posterboard. I bit the end of my pencil as he walked away.

"I'll do the paper."

"Wait, why do- Oh yea."

I couldn't help but smile at his stupidness. I'm learning to tolerate the boy much more. That's what it probably was.

I sighed in geography, trying to keep my pencil on my fingertip. It was difficult to do without my sight, but it was not impossible. I let the utensil fall to my desk once the bell rang- signalling my freedom to English. I hurried down the hall and into the English classroom, eager for the day to be ending.

"Suzoki-chan, Suzoki-chan!"

I looked to my right, the seat where Kirihara was to be,"Hai, Kirihara-san?"

"The Prefectuals are this Sunday! Are you going to come?"

I tapped my nails on the desk, thinking to myself. I had no idea what a real tennis match would be like. I also guessed that with Sanada, who I had heard was very frightening, as the vice captain there would not be any very loud cheering people. I moved my face back up to my friend and nodded,"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

Something that should be made known to all readers: I have decided to make this a roughly 17 chapter story. It may be a bit shorter, maybe a bit longer. I usually do not give myself a timeline structure thingy, but with this one I think I need to because of my difficulty to push everything into words. This being said, this story will not be a straight-line one like I try to make my stories. The timeline will skip. It could be monday than sunday the next week suddenly. This story is a bit more difficult for me to process. Apologies!

Responses:

ZzBlack NightzZ: Thank you!

Killer Socks: Nah, thank you :D!

Lady Aduka: Thank you for that lesson. That word isn't one of my favorites cause I never understand it, but FireGurl does, haha. Thank you very much XD.

Coco96: The FG9908 was to give the credit to a friend of mine. She had written those ones before giving this story to me. Thank you by the way.

CemetaryRain: Woo! Thanks :D. I'm not very good with different POV's, but I'm gonna definetaly give it a shot.

~ Tai [Gurl XD.].


End file.
